


Wet With Want

by sciencefictioness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sub Levi, Teasing, consensual degradation, dom eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is in charge in the field, but  not in the bedroom, and when he cannot hold back any longer things get messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet With Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiokushitaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/gifts), [erenbaeger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenbaeger/gifts).



> This is basically just Levi omorashi. If you don't know what that is, it's Eren consensually forcing our beloved captain to piss himself. You are warned.

Levi was already squirming on the floor, even before Eren pressed a bare foot to his arousal, just enough force behind it to make his captain groan. Levi's right arm was tied to one of the posts of his bed, the other left free, and he used it to clutch at Eren's ankle. Not to pull him away, but to rut into the scout's arch, desperate for some kind of contact. Eren watched with a dark expression, taking a a generous drink of water, letting it drip down his mouth. He held the canteen out to Levi, sloshing the contents around, and his superior cringed at the wet sound it made.

"Thirsty, Levi?"

Levi whined in answer, legs sliding uselessly around on the floor as he writhed under Eren's foot. He was categorically not thirsty. Levi had drunk enough water earlier that evening to keep him hydrated into the next week, and it sat heavy in his guts, his bladder almost painfully full. Now Levi was quaking, cheeks flushed pink as Eren slid his foot up and down over the captain's length. Levi was never more beautiful than in these moments when he made himself powerless. Gave everything over to Eren, and Humanity's Strongest Soldier would beg with that pretty mouth of his as though his life depended on it. _Please, Eren, please let me come..._

But he wouldn't. Not yet anyway. Eren put the canteen down and knelt between Levi's thighs, and they spread wider for him of their own volition, every part of the captain eager to please. Oil shined between Levi's cheeks already from Eren's previous teasing, and the brunet bit his lip as he edged two fingers inside, smiling at the mewling noise it earned him. He scissored his digits, smirking wider as Levi rocked his hips downward, trying to force Eren deeper. Panting, breathless, sweat breaking out on his skin and making him shine in the candlelight. With his free hand Levi clutched at his stomach, as though it would help relieve the pressure there, and Eren's face turned devious at the sight. The scout drew his fingers out before pressing in again, over and over, just fast enough to have Levi twisting with want.

"What is your word right now, Levi?" Levi blinked at him, confused for a moment, before he stuttered out a response.

"S-Sina." Eren leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the his cheek, praising the captain without words, because by saying 'Sina' instead of 'Rose' Levi might as well have been pleading for more. If he uttered 'Maria' then everything stopped at once, but it wasn't a word Eren heard very much lately, and he wasn't surprised it did not pass Levi's lips in that moment.

"Good boy. Does it feel nice, love?" Levi nodded fiercely, and Eren eased a third finger inside before pulling the captain's hand away from his stomach and laying his own palm flat across the muscles of Levi's abdomen. Pressed down, just slightly, and Levi whimpered and shook, spine arching in on itself as he struggled to hold back. "Ohhh, is it bad, pet?" Eren pressed harder, and Levi jolted, a breathy exhale leaving him in a rush. He looked down, brows furrowed in concentration, everything him laced with need.

The need to hold back. The need to let go. The need to stay clean, and strong, and keep himself together.

The need to be filthy for Eren. To let himself be weak. To fall apart underneath the scout's hands.

Suddenly Eren's fingers were moving faster, curling into that perfect spot inside of him, making Levi's vision go white with pleasure. The brunet's hand lifted off of the captain's stomach and closed around Levi's cock, and he moaned at the feel of it, latching onto Eren's wrist to hold him in place as he fucked into his palm. The pressure in his bladder surged up, growing overwhelming as the scout assaulted Levi from every direction. He latched onto his superior's throat then, sucking bruises into the skin as he whispered against it.

"Just let go, pet." Levi felt tears gathering in his eyes, and heat began to swell in his cock, crawling up his spine, rolling over everything he was. He let out a wretched noise, something between a sob and a growl, and Eren rubbed mercilessly against his prostate, thumbing over the leaking slit of his crown, pressing soft words into Levi's throat. "That's it, love. Come for me."

Levi uttered a string of profanities as he erupted into Eren's palm, trembling all over as white ropes of seed coated his stomach. The scout worked him through it, but as soon as those firsts bursts of come were free, Levi could not stop himself.

Hot golden fluid began to gush from his cock, streaming out over his abdomen, dripping between his thighs, pooling underneath him. The tears fell from his eyes as he pissed himself, Eren whispering to him all the while. 

"Look at you, so fucking dirty Levi. You're such a filthy little pet." The words sent shivers of desire through Levi, and he keened as he thrust into Eren's palm, still holding onto his now softening length even as fluid spilled out of it. His legs slid over the slick hardwood as he tried to find purchase, mewling out pathetic sounds, free hand coming up to cover himself instinctively as he was soaked with his own wetness. It went on forever, rushing out it fits and starts, merciless and unending. When it finally slowed to a trickle and stopped, Levi was heaving out ragged breaths. He looked up at Eren, and those green eyes shone down at him, full of love and _pride._ The scout ran a hand through all that dark hair, and the strands caught in the slickness of the lube on his fingers, but Levi couldn't find it in himself to care. Locked eyes with Eren, and his voice was forlorn and lost.

"I did good?"

"You did so fucking good, baby. You ready to get cleaned up?"

Levi shook his head, and Eren's face lit up with with darkness in a way that should be impossible.

Levi spread his legs wider, reaching down to hold himself open, and when he spoke his voice was full of gravel and need.

"Please take me, sir."

Eren did not need to be asked twice, and he owned the world when he answered. 

"Good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sciencefictioness on tumblr if you wanna hit me up.


End file.
